Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rapid, point of care semi-quantitative assays for viral or bacterial antibody titer to determine need for vaccination.
Description of Related Art
Current practice generally provides that humans and animals be vaccinated against certain diseases on a set schedule (e.g., every one or three years) without regard to existing antibodies. However, there is a recognized risk of continued vaccination against rabies, as well as other viral disease agents. Limiting the number of vaccinations needed, based on titer determinations, would likely decrease an individual's chance of vaccine reactions as well as vaccine associated sarcomas This approach would recognize a One Health approach by harmonizing the approaches between animals and humans.